Flames of Rebirth
Flames of Rebirth , also known as Rebirth Flame, Fire of Resurrection, FenixFlm, Life Giver, Phoenix Flame, Reincarnation Flame, or Rebirth, is a recurring summon ability in the series, and is the trademark ability of the Phoenix. It can either deal Fire-elemental damage to all enemies, revive KO'd allies, or both. Appearances Final Fantasy V Flames of Rebirth (FenixFlm on the PSX and Fire of Resurrection on the SNES) is the ability of the Phoenix, obtained at the Phoenix Tower. It deals major Fire-elemental damage to all enemies and fully revives one KO'd ally. It requires at least Summon Level 5 or to be in the Summoner class to cast, and costs 99 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VI Flames of Rebirth (Rebirth in older translations) is the ability of Phoenix. The esper is obtained after completing the Phoenix Cave, it fully revives and restores all HP to all KO'd allies at the cost of 110 MP. Final Fantasy VII Phoenix Flame is the ability of Phoenix, obtained after completing the Huge Materia quest at Fort Condor without failing. It has a base power of 60, and deals Fire-elemental damage as well as revive all allies with full HP for the cost of 180 MP. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Rebirth Flame is the ability of Phoenix, obtained during Chapter 9 and from Nibelheim Mystery #1. At level 1, it has a base power of 48, while at level 2 having a base power of 52, at level 3 a base power of 56, at level 4 a base power of 60, and finally at level 5 a base power of 78. It deals magic damage to all enemies while ignoring Spirit and casts Raise on Zack. Rebirth Flame is a level 8 Independent Materia that increases the chance of Phoenix appearing on the Digital Mind Wave. It begins at 5x, and increases by 1x each level up to 9x. It is a reward for Mission 9-6-3 and is bought from Bone Village Commerce. Final Fantasy VIII Rebirth Flame is the ability of Phoenix, which is initially only summoned through the use of a Phoenix Pinion, and will sometimes appear to revive the party when the party is fully KO'd to prevent a Game Over. It has a base power of 30, and deals Fire-elemental damage to all enemies as well as reviving all KO'd allies with 25% of their Max HP when summoned. Final Fantasy IX Rebirth Flame is Phoenix's summon attack, obtained after learning it from the Phoenix Pinion. Rebirth Flame deals Fire-elemental damage to all enemies and revives KO'd allies with 25% of their Max HP for 32 MP, which can be doubled by equipping Eiko with the support ability Concentrate, as she is the only one who can use Phoenix. Rebirth Flame may also be cast if the player party is completely wiped out to save the player from a Game Over. When used in this manner, it costs no MP and deals no damage to enemies. Summoning Phoenix normally earns the Rise from the Ashes achievement in the mobile and Steam versions. The auto-summon on the brink of annihilation earns I Still Rise. Final Fantasy XIV Flames of Rebirth is an ability used by Phoenix in the Final Coil of Bahamut (Turn 3). It deals fire damage to players while granting Phoenix a stacking buff that makes following Flames of Rebirth attacks deal even more damage. It also revives dead Bennus, additional enemies that appear during the fight, as stronger versions of themselves. The party must defeat Phoenix before his Flames of Rebirth attack becomes too overwhelming to deal with. In the Unending Coil of Bahamut, after Teraflare defeats the party, Phoenix shows up to attack Bahamut, momentarily stunning him. Phoenix then revives the party with Flames of Rebirth and grants them the effect of Phoenix's Blessing, doubling damage dealt. Final Fantasy Dimensions Flames of Rebirth is used by the Eidolon Phenix. It requires 99 MP to perform. It deals fire damage to all enemies and revive all KO members. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Flames of Rebirth is granted by the Phoenix summon. While in effect, when the player's Bravery hits 0, it immediately recovers to its base value. Flames of Rebirth lasts 50 seconds when summoned manually and 33 seconds when summoned automatically. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Flames of Rebirth is against Phoenix's effect and has the same attributes. However, when Phoenix is called manually Flames of Rebirth lasts 30 seconds, while when Phoenix is summoned automatically it lasts 20 seconds. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Mobius Final Fantasy ''World of Final Fantasy Flames of Rebirth is an active fire-elemental magic ability that inflict magical fire damage and revive all targets for 9 AP. It can be used by Phoenix. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Phoenix's card has an ability emulating the effect of Flames of Rebirth. Phoenix allows the player to play a Forward of cost 2 or less from their Break Zone to the field, then deals 2000 damage to all the opponent's Forwards. Gallery Flames of Rebirth.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFVios Flames of Rebirth.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFVI Flames of Rebirth.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Flames of Rebirth.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS/Android). FFVII Rebirth Flame.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Rebirth Flame.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Rebirth Flame.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Rebirth Flame.png|Rebirth Flame in ''Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Rebirth Flame 1.png|Start-up animation of the defeated party version in Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Rebirth Flame 2.png|Animation used when party is defeated in Final Fantasy IX. DFFPhoenix.jpg|The automatic version in Dissidia Final Fantasy. DFFPhoenix2.png|The manual version in Dissidia Final Fantasy. FFD Summon Phoenix.png|''Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Lenna SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFV. FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Eiko SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Eiko SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Rebirth Flame - Eiko UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFIX. FFAB Phoenix Flame - Tifa CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFVII. FFAB Rebirth Flame - Eiko Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Rebirth Flame - Eiko Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Lenna Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFV. FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Eiko Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Lenna Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFV. FFAB Flames of Rebirth - Eiko Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Rebirth Flame - Eiko Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Rebirth Flame - Eiko Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFIX. FFRK Rebirth Flame Icon.png|Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Rebirth Flame.png|Soul Break version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Flames of Rebirth.png|Summon version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFE Flames of Rebirth.png|''Final Fantasy Explorers. FFBE Flames of Rebirth.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (1★). FFBE Flames of Rebirth 2.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (2★). FFBE Flames of Rebirth 3.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' (3★). PheoUndyingRebirth.jpg|''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. PheoUndyingRebirthPlus.jpg|Plus version in ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. Etymology Category:Recurring Limit Breaks Category:Summon abilities